


Satiété

by fleurdelysee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelysee/pseuds/fleurdelysee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathieu Williams n'était pas étranger à la solitude. C'était une sensation qui le suivait depuis toujours. Mais parfois...pour un petit instant...quand la solitude était vraiment lourde, le jeune homme commençait à rêver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satiété

**Author's Note:**

> Peut être vu comme la suite de "Demain, je t'aimerai toujours".

C'était le silence complet. Il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur. Aucun enfant qui jouait, aucun maître qui promenait son chien, aucun cycliste qui circulait, aucune voiture qui passait...même les oiseaux se faisaient plus muets que d'habitude. N'importe qui dans ce contexte ressentirait une étrange sensation de solitude. C'était encore plus vrai pour le jeune homme qui était sorti sur son balcon pour apprécier l'air d'été.

Il aurait pu profiter du calme inhabituel de son quartier pour réfléchir, prendre une sieste ou un bain de soleil (Dieu sait qu'il en avait besoin) ou tout simplement rentrer dans le confort de sa maison. Au lieu, il s'appuya contre la balustrade et contempla le paysage, cherchant désespérément un être vivant auquel s'accrocher.

Mathieu Williams n'était pas étranger à la solitude. C'était une sensation qui le suivait depuis toujours. Il n'était jamais facile d'être une nation, surtout lorsqu'on était une nation aussi isolée que le Canada. Son plus grand allié était un frère qui se faisait souvent distant, pas par méchanceté mais parce qu'il avait ses propres soucis qui l'accaparaient. Il en était de même pour plusieurs autres nations. Elles étaient toutes très occupées...mais elles avaient aussi le loisir d'avoir des voisins à proximité.

Mathieu ne les enviait pas. Il n'était pas malheureux non plus. Mais parfois...pour un petit instant...quand la solitude était vraiment lourde, le jeune homme commençait à rêver. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il voyait alors un homme, aux cheveux blonds et soyeux, un sourire charmeur, quelques poils aux mentons...Il voyait son ancienne figure paternelle; chaleureux, souriant, aimant...Francis.

Et quand la solitude était à son comble, il entendait alors les murmures d'un éternel débat.

«Pourquoi penses-tu à lui? Il nous a abandonné! Il a préféré le sucre et la chaleur des îles à la neige et à la glace du Canada. »

«Ça c'était la France en tant que pays mais...Francis, lui, ne voulait pas nous abandonner. Il nous a dit ce jour-là que, nous laisser tomber, c'était comme arracher une partie de lui-même. Il nous aimait...»

«Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas recherché à nous reprendre? Il aurait pu convaincre l'État que le Canada avait de la valeur en tant que colonie...si seulement il aurait vu notre plein potentiel. C'est l'Angleterre qui, malgré ses défauts, à vraiment cru en nous. Il a vu nos richesses, notre beauté...Il a fait bien des sacrifices pour nous. Ne le vois-tu pas?»

«Arrête. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas l'Angleterre mais...Francis me manque. J'ai besoin d'avoir ses bras autour de moi...j'ai besoin d'entendre ces mots de tendresse. Je...l'aime.»

"Est-ce que nous, nations, sommes réellement capable d'aimer?"

Et le débat se terminait toujours ainsi. Parce qu'aucun des deux parties dans sa tête n'avait de réponse à donner.

_____________________________________________________________

\- Mathieu?

Francis ne savait pas s'il dormait ou s'il était éveillé. Il était assoupi depuis une demi-heure sur son lit lorsqu'il avait sentit un corps le joindre sous les couvertures et se blottir contre lui. Il avait ouvert ses paupières, encore lourdes de sommeil, et les avait écarquillées légèrement lorsqu'il eut reconnu la figure devant lui.

\- Ne dis rien! S'il-te-plaît! l'empressa le jeune homme.

Effaçant ses questions et ses complaintes, Francis se contenta de regarder Mathieu. Ce-dernier avait l'air en transe ou alors tout simplement fou. Son regard était étincelant et semblait même luire légèrement dans la noirceur. C'était la seule chose que l'esprit à peine réveillé du français avait réellement saisit.

Mathieu pencha alors sa tête, de telle sorte que leurs deux nez se touchaient presque. Il soutint le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face avant de se pencher de nouveau, cette fois-ci pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles, tendres, de Francis. Le baiser était chaste, presque innocent. Sauf qu'il avait laissé le jeune canadien brûlant d'une étrange fièvre.

Francis ne savait que penser.

"France, dis-moi...est-ce que tu m'aimes?" La question avait été posée avec une fragilité qui frappa Francis en plein coeur. Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsque Mathieu déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Non, ne dis rien! Réponds-moi mais ne parle pas.

De nouveau, cette fragilité.

Est-ce que tu m'aimes? Une question qu'on lui avait posé si souvent par le passé mais jamais avec autant de désespoir et d'espoir à la fois...comme si, le destin de cet enfant, dépendait de sa réponse. Une réponse évidente mais si difficile à exprimer. Les mots sont si souvent trompeurs...

Qu'est-ce que Mathieu espérait recevoir en guise de réponse?

De nouveau, les deux hommes se croisaient du regard. Francis se sentit alors frappé d'un éclair. Une épiphanie. Il comprenait enfin.

Il posa ses mains sur la tête de son ancienne colonie et se mit à doucement caresser ses cheveux. Il se releva subtilement contre sa tête de lit et en profita pour attirer le corps de l'autre contre lui. Il enlaça le jeune homme avant de saisir sa main droite et de la déposer contre son torse, au-dessus du coeur. Francis déposa alors de tendres baisers sur le front de l'enfant, pis sur les deux joues, le nez, le menton, la bouche... Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux nations commencèrent à se mouvoir dans le silence le plus complet, dans la douceur la plus exquise.

Les mains de Francis glissaient doucement le long du coeur de Mathieu alors qu'ils s'embrassaient sur la bouche. Ils ne questionnaient ni ce qu'ils faisaient ni ce soudain revirement dans leur relation. Il n'y avait que la douce chaleur de leurs corps, le réconfort de la présence de l'autre et cette fièvre qui les emportait tous les deux.

Ils étaient transportés par une passion, non pas animale mais presque spirituelle. Ils ne firent pas l'amour, ne se caressaient pas comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois et ne gémirent pas de plaisir. Il n'y eu rien d'autre que des soupirs de contentement et une douce nuit à s'enlacer, à tout simplement s'aimer.

Au matin, Mathieu se réveilla. Seul. Ce n'était encore qu'un rêve. Un rêve qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir osé conjurer. De nouveau, il ressenti le fardeau de la solitude. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et croise le regard de l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer malgré les déceptions, les trahisons et les longs siècles d'absence.

Pour le reste de la matinée, les deux amants ne dirent rien. De nouveau confronté à un silence complet, Mathieu ne se sentait plus aussi seul.


End file.
